craftsitefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Federacja
thumb|236px|Flaga FederacjiFederacja - międzyserwerowa frakcja Archeza (jakub12015) na serwerach modowanych.Działająca oficjalnie od 15 marca 2016 roku. Organizacja Frakcji Ustrojem Federacji był autorytaryzm,ideologią przewodnią był imperializm.Władza była podzielona na: *Marszałka(potem Lidera)- władza absolutna. *Oficera - prawa ręka lidera. Jednakże Lider wysłuchiwał problemów członków frakcji,przyjmował sugestie. Informacje Flaga: Hymn: https://youtu.be/WFYF6aZ7xfo thumb|208px|Flaga Federacji Siły Specjalne Federacji Flaga: thumb|Flaga sił specjalnych Federacji. Hymn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgHK0XXkEEs Propaganda Federacja posiadała własną propagandę zachęcającą do wstąpienia w szeregi frakcji.Oto niektóre obrazy propagandowe: rightrightrightrightright Historia 'Serwer TPG i ModyCraft' Rozdział 1 - Początek Po raz pierwszy gracz o nicku jakub12015 zawitał na serwerze TPG(na ostatniej edycji) założył Federację.Jako,że nie miał dużego doświadczenia robił proste błędy.Z początku z każdym współpracował,Federacja dopiero się rodziła.Prosta baza,prosta maszyneria.Wszystko dopiero powstawało.Lider frakcji nie miał pomysłu na dalszy rozwój. Rozdział 2 Pierwszy Członek Jakub12015 przemierzając samotnie biomy spotkał Mako1212,jako,że on też był sam,lider Federacji zaproponował mu dojście do gildii.Razem rozwijali gildię,rodziła się nowa potęga.Wtedy Mako1212 został pierwszym oficerem frakcji.Lider dostał propozyzcje budowy kolei podziemnej do bazy Minesoftu(propozycję złożył dawid1270) oraz otrzymali podarek od Gregorixa - lidera Minesoftu. Rozdział 3 - Wojna Imperialna Po nieszczęśliwym wypadku dawid1270 z uranem i żołnierzem imperium rozpętała się wojna.Oficer Minesoftu rzucił uranem w żołnierza potęgi serwerowej - Imperium.Obudzili śpiącego niedźwiedzia,który będzie dokuczał przez kolejne tygodnie. Federacja padła ofiarą raidu Imperium.Dlatego stała po stronie Minesoftu(frakcji dawid1270).Niespodziewanie potem edycja TPG skończyła się. Rozdział 4 - Wyniszczająca wojna Od momentu nieszczęsnego wypadku minęło trochę czasu, oraz kilkanaście serwerów.Minesoft z supermocarstwa spadł do najgorszych frakcji. Najechanie na Minesoft i Federację przez Imperium było wielokrotnie powtarzane. Wtedy dawid1270 zrozumiał co trzeba zrobić - znaleźć ludzi, którzy obaliliby dyktatora Imperium - Khadona.W międzyczasie na serwerze ModyCraft Federacja bohatersko walczyła,lecz przegrała pod naporem potęgi Imperium.Stworzyli frakcję marionetkową z gildii jakuba o nazwie ,,Gwardia Imperium". Do pomocy zgłosiła się grupka osób, Minesoft, NwN oraz Gwardia Imperium (gdy rozmawiano o sojuszu znana jako Federacja). NwN miało swoich ludzi w Imperium - cofnęli oni gospodarkę wroga do samego początku, to jednak nie był koniec. Na następnych serwerach raidy z obu stron się powtarzały, a dawid1270 tracił zwolenników. Podczas konferencji tzw. ,,Wielkiej Trójki" (Minesoft,Gwardia Imperium(Federacja) i NwN) powstał pomysł kompletnego zniszczenia Imperium ,dzięki wykorzystaniu marionetki Imperium - Federacji,czyli zaatakowanie od środka. Jednak jakub12015 - lider owej marionetkowej frakcji wydał informacje z konferencji i przekazał je Khadonowi - Liderowi Imperium,ponieważ wiedział,że może zyskać na sojuszu z Khadonem.Tu drogi dawid1270 i jakub12015 się rozeszły.Pierwszy wybrał sojusz Minesoft-NwN i wrogość do Imperium a drugi sojusz z Khadonem. Rozdział 5 - Nowa Nadzieja - ZSGR Odkąd Gwardia Imperium opuściła Dawida,on ciągle usiłował przekonać Jakuba12015, aby pomógł mu obalić dyktatora, ten jednak był wierny imperializmowi. To zmieniło się, gdy Imperium zaczęło podupadać. Jakub wraz z dawidem1270 założyli Związek Socjalistycznych Gildii Radzieckich - najliczniejszą koalicję na serwerze. Powrót Minesoftu na szczyt nie trwał jednak długo - całość ZSGR okazała się "próbą okupacji Minesoftu" jak stwierdził Dawid1270 znany szerzej jako "Wiśnia". Koalicja się rozpadła, a wojna imperialna nadal trwała. Fragment komunikatu propagandowego ZSGR: Towarzysze! W dzisiejszym dniu, do koalicji ZSGR dołączyła nowa frakcja! Nuclear Army! W liczbie 2-4 osób Federacja - Nuclear Army - Minesoft = ZSGR = Związek Socjalistycznych Gildi Radzieckich = 15 osób Staramy się być nową potęgą na serwerze, ale inną niż znacie... Bedziemy tą pokojową. Dyplomacją oraz dialogiem będziemy starali sie rozwiązywać konflikty (nie)zbrojne. W naszych szeregach pojawiła się legia cudzoziemska gotowa walczyć ramię w ramię z nami - polakami z przeciwnościami losu takimi jak ciągle raidy, spłacanie rachunków za wojny . REKRUTACJA ON ,,ZSGR - to my!" Rozdział 6 - I upadek Minesoftu i Imperium Minesoft był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Ogarnięty Stanem Wyjątkowym, osłabiony wojnami, znienawidzony przez każdego nie wytrzymał - Dawid1270 powiedział słowa, które symbolicznie oznaczały: "To koniec Minesoftu, dziękuję za służbę". Tym samym zakończył Wojnę Imperialną. Trwała 7 miesięcy.W podobnym czasie legendarne Imperium Khadona upadło.Głównie z braku czasu samego lidera i przejścia członków Imperium do frakcji jakuba12015.Spadek po Imperium przejęła Federacja,gdyż Khadon ufał już liderowi FED(Federacji). Rodział 6a - Atak na NwN Na magicznej edycji ModyCrafta postanowiono zraidować(zaatakować) dotąd niezniszczalną i nie podbijalną bazę NwN,która była cała z obsydianu.Mylono się.. Federacja pod dowództwem jakub12015 zaatakowała frakcję NwN.Obrońca został natychmiast zlikwidowany ,a baza opanowana i splądrowana.Mit został obalony o niepodbijalności bazy NwN. 'Serwer RPCraft ' (Jest to serwer Role Play z państwami na modach.) Rozdział 7 - Żelazna kurtyna RPCraft Wiśnia chcąc otworzyć RPCraft z ludźmi, z którymi pracował od początku postanowił zgodzić się na warunki Jakuba - Radziecka Republika Ludowo Demokratyczna miała znaleźć się za żelazną kurtyną Federacji pogrążonej w imperialiźmie. Serwer ten, jednak nigdy nie został ukończony. I nigdy nie zostanie. Rozdział 8 - Imperialistyczny Minesoft Po przeanalizowaniu całej historii Microsoftu (Minesoft) Wiśnia postanowił na spróbowanie czegoś innego - Imperialistyczne Socjalistyczne Republiki Minesoftu. Nikt jednak nie wie jak dalej potoczy się historia dawnego lidera supermocarstwa, byłego sojusznika Federacji oraz NwN. 'Serwer Apocraft' Rozdział 9 - Nowy początek Po upadku ZSGR oraz obaleniu imperializmu w ISRM rozpoczął się nowy etap - nowa edycja ApoCraft i zarazem ostatnia. Po otwarciu serwera ,Federacja i Minesoft obojętnie do siebie nastawione rozpoczęły wyścig zbrojeń oraz kosmiczny.Wojska Federacji zaatakowały oddziały Minesoftu ,lecz te zdążyły opuścić baze.Pare dni później Federacja wygrywa wyścig kosmiczny poprzez wysłanie pierwszej serwerowej ,w pełni funkcjonalnej stacji kosmicznej o nazwie FGN oraz satelity.Sukces jednak nie trwał długo ,bowiem 2 dni potem Federacja dowiedziała się,że Minesoft uciekło do bazy NwN - to wywołało wojnę pomiędzy MS,NWN a FED.Bitwa pod bazą NwN była bardzo duża i dynamiczna ,skończyła się pierwszym w historii użyciem broni atomowej przez Federację. Eksplozję przeżyli nieliczni.Obrońcy owej bazy spisali się wzorowo,gdyby nie dostawy broni NwN ,niewiadomo czy dalej by się bronili ,zaś frakcja jakuba12015 poniosła duże straty. Rozdział 10 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu Po bitwie pod bazą NwN i wybuchem jądrowym oraz srogimi stratami agresora,Federacja postanowiła zbudować napęd WARP ,udało to sie jej pierwszej w historii serwera co dało niesamowity sukces,jednak niespodziewanie jeden z żołnierzy - smolki14 zdradził frakcję atakując ją i robiąc tzw. ,,oszusta".Spustoszył magazyn i uciekł.W ramach solidarności Minesoft uznał smolkiego14 za zdrajcę i poparł racje ówczesnej Federacji. Rozdział 11 - Rozłam Po zniszczeniu połowy bazy Federacji przez smolkiego14,gildię przeniesiono na stację kosmiczną.Spokój nie trwał długo... Minesoft w ramach zemsty zniszczył bazę kosmiczną Federacji,wtedy Federacja podzieliła się na OwO i Starą Federację.Dzięki wcześniejszej ekspansji Federacji ,Owo umieszczono na planecie podobnej do Ziemii.Minesoft nie świętował zbyt długo ,dzięki wsparciu frakcji Akacz13 ,odpłacili się MS(Minesoft) - niszcząc jego stację kosmiczną.Serwer trochę potem upadł z powodu kłótni oraz błędów paczki. Co kryło się za zwycięstwem Minesoft? Kopiowanie itemów... Rozdział 12 - Wszystko od nowa... Po upadku ApoCrafta postanowiono zrobić serwer Scorched Death,który długo nie pociągnął...Federacja zjednoczyła się.Niedługo potem zawiązała pakt o nie agresji z Minesoftem.W marcu 2018 pojawił sie gracz ,,Guderian". Odrazu zaatakował Federację i Minesoft.Spotkał się z ostrą odpowiedzą.Pare tygodni potem skapitulował. Dzięki długim rozmowom postanowiono zawiązać unię Federacja-Minesoft aby finalnie przerodzić się w unię realną - ZSFR. Rozdział 13 - Nowa potęga - Związek Socjalistycznych Frakcji Radzieckich Przez dobitny kryzys panujący w szeregach administracji ,ZSFR postanowiło rozpocząć akcję pt. ,,#neworder".Miała na celu odbudowania od nowa całej społeczności oraz spojrzenia na serwer i wspólny cel.Niedługo po tym ,,Scorched Death zostało zamkniętę na zawsze.Wcześniej złapano kolejnego zdrajcę - mause1,donosił administracji co się dzieje na kanałach frakcyjnych - został zbanowany. Rozdział 14 - Reformy Przeprowadzono nowe reformy poprawiające system rekrutacji,dowodzenia,zmodernizowano chat,zarządzanie.Zostali dodani nowi rekruci wisniaxd(dawid1270) tworzył propagandę.Oto kilka przykładów: left right frame|left|Flaga ZSFRframe|left|Późniejsza flaga ZSFR. 'Serwer MyUtopia' Rozdział 15 - Nowy wiek Dzięki znalezieniu serwera ,,MyUtopia" nie doskwierał ZSFR brak serwera.W epoce ZSFR postanowiono na unikanie błędów ZSGR.Zaczęto rekrutować nowych graczy oraz wyjaśniać dawne sprawy. Na pierwszy ogień władze ZSFR próbowały rozliczyć smolkiego14 za jego zdradę.Rozmowy zakończyły się fiaskiem poprzez ich zerwaniem ze strony zdrajcy.Ostatecznie próbował przekupić rząd Związku Socjalistycznych Frakcji Radzieckich. Rozdział 16 - ZSFR w Bloku Wschodnim Po starcie serwera MyUtopia ,członkowie Bloku Wschodniego mieli 30 minut ,,w plecy" z powodu braku permisji do czegokolwiek.Ostatecznie z lekkim opóźnieniem weszli do rozgrywki.Gdy baza została zbudowana ,wszedł nagle Ksenik i chunk magicznie się zrestartował a ,,miejscówka" przepadła. Dzięki reakcji TheNatoorat(właściciel) ,odbudowali ją i dostali cuboida w ramach rekompensaty.Byli atakowani w międzyczasie przez Ksenika,który sam się potem przyznał. ZSFR w krótkim czasie odbudowało swój potencjał militarny i gospodarczy.Przez politykę spójności Bloku Wschodniego,owa frakcja zawitała nowych graczy z frakcji.Niedługo odbędą się wybory na lidera BW,ZSFR wystawiło swojego kandydata,jest nim lider tejże gildii - jakub12015. Ma konkretne plany na zbudowanie potęgi frakcji. Oraz wisniaxd. frame|Materiał promocyjny MyUtopii. Rozdział 17 - Polityczne zwycięstwo wisniaxd wygrał w wyborach na lidera Bloku Wschodniego! Podpisał pakt o nie agresji z UE.Z jego inicjatywy powstał most łączący BW-UE.Wkrótce wojska UE pojawiły się pod granicą BW - była to prowokacja,która skończyła się krótką wojną graniczną.Wisniaxd jako lider BW zwyzywał UE od ,,ździr,dziwek" itd. Po czym dostał bana na serwerze. Na chacie discord wywołał gównoburze po ,której uciekł. Rozdział 18 - II Upadek ZSF(G)R Gdy wisniaxd uciekł,w BW panowało ,,bezkrólewie".Jedynym dobrym kandydatem okazał się jakub12015.Wtedy upadło ZSFR a wróciła Federacja.Po upadku żelaznej kurtyny ,wyszły najaw kontrowersyjne sprawy dot. wisnii.Były lider BW zdradził Blok Wschodni,próbował zniszczyć reputację jakuba12015,usunął chaty na konfie ZSFR/Federacja,sfałszował wybory itd. Te słowa lidera Federacji ,,Koniec,pierdole wisnie" oznaczały koniec wszelakiej współpracy z wisnia. FED odrodziła się na nowo! Rozdział 19 - Federacja na szczycie Na nowej edycji MU były gildie zamiast gotowych frakcji co spodobało się graczom owej frakcji.Rozgrywka zaczęła się standardowo.Budowanie przemysłu, wojska.Zawiązano sojusz Kolejoze-Federacja-Kapturnicy.Z niewiadomych do końca przyczyn rozpadł się potem.Federacja pnęła się w górę.Nie dokończono budowy szybkiej koleji transfrakcyjnej. Rozdział 20 - Nowe wojny Gildia satelicka Federacji została zaatakowana.Natychmiast frakcja wyruszyła z odsieczą.Agresorami okazali się być członkowie sojuszniczego Kolejoze.Sojusz upadł a Federacja w ramach odwetu zniszczyła bazę Kolejorzy.Jednak to pogorszyło sprawę.Tego samego dnia baza gildii jakuba została wysadzona nukiem.Poszukując nowego schronienia ,Federacja znalazła bazę Hubona(lidera Kolejozy) i tam osiedliła się.Zbudowała twierdzę. Rozdział 21 - Koniec MyUtopia Jako,że koniec edycji MU zbliżał sie do końca,Federacja postanowiła zraidować każdą frakcję na serwerze co się udało.Dzięki ocalałemu arsenałowi pancernemu i lotniczego udało się zraidować każdą istniejącą frakcję.Surowce zdobyte z ataków pozwalały odbudować potęgę Federacji sprzed wybuchu bomby atomowej. Na koniec edycji zoorganizowano walkę pomiędzy żołnierzami jakuba12015 a Kolejożami. Historia z MU pokazuje ,że pomimo zdrad sojuszników,sabotaży lidera Bloku Wschodniego ,można zbudować coś wielkiego z ludźmi oddanymi w sprawach frakcji. Rozdział 22 '- Nowe horyzonty' Po zakończeniu edycji MuUtopii i dogłębnej refleksji lidera Fed, zapanowała nuda.Pojawił się Pizzacraft ale upadł.Minecraft się lekko przejadł ,więc pare osób zaczęło grać w War Thunder,pojawił się nawet pomysł utworzenia dywizjonu. Rozdział 23 - Wygrana II Wojny Imperialnej Dnia 1.08.2018 Federacja oficjalnie wygrała II Wojnę Imperialną .To wielki zaszczyt dla żołnierzy jak i dowódców.Wygrana była efektem ogromnego wysiłku ludzi przynależnych do Imperium jak i Federacji. Rozdział 24 - Rozwiązanie Federacji Oto koniec tej przygody zapoczątkowanej od 2016.To były 2 lata pełne emocji,smutku,radości.Niestety już pora kończyć z tym z powodu braku chęci i brak aktywności.Dziękuję! Rozdział 25 - Afera fejkowa Od początków ModyCrafta ,serwer ten nękały multikonta,jedne sprzyjające ówczesnemu Imperium ,a raz Minesoftowi ,a raz Federacji ,aż do teraz. Multikonto o nazwie ,,Archi" próbowało zrobić przewrót przeciw Archezowi szerzej znany jako jakub12015,które skończyło się fiaskiem.Została powołana specjalna grupa ,,ANTY FEJK TEAM" do zwalczania fejków.Trwa śledztwo. Rozdział 26 - Fake konta i Area Frajdy Kwestia Fake kont została ostatecznie wyjaśniona , ,,Archi" jest właścicielem wszystkich fejków od 2017.Został postraszony paragrafami i zniknął.Anty Fejk Team zostało rozwiązane. Archez próbował pójść w ślady Edka(właściciela ApoCraft,ModyCraft i lidera NwN) tworząc serwer Area Frajdy wraz z TheOVSPll.Doczekał się on 3 luźnych edycji.Obecnie są prowadzone prace nad edycją ,,Wasteland Europe". 'Serwer RWT' Rozdział 27 - Nowa Federacja i nowe wyzwanie! Nowa Federacja została przywrócona 31.08.2018 z tym wydarzeniem otwiera się nowa szansa,na nowy start.Pojawienie się serwera RWT otwiera tą szansę na ponowne podbicie serwera jak na MyUtopia! Rozdział 28 - Zemsta za Apocraft Serwer RWT wystartował! Jest z dużą ilością błędów oraz niedopracowaniami.Rozgrywka zaczęła się standardowo - szybki rozwój oraz zbrojenie się.W niespełna 3-4godziny Federacja pozyskała Nuke,który został wysadzony w bazie administracji.Bohaterscy żołnierze frakcji Archeza podbili cheatującą administrację! Znowu serwer jest pod władzą Federacji! Rozdział 29 - Powrót na szczyt Federacja ostatecznie podbiła wszystkie istniejące gildie i pokazała swoją potęgę niszcząc wszystko co sie rusza.Owa frakcja stała się supermocarstwem z niesamowitym sprzętęm. Pierwsza "edycja" RWT zakończyła się niesamowitym debiutem Federacji. Rozdział 30 - Wunderwaffe Federacja opracowała tajemniczą broń ,która zniszczy absolutnie wszystkich i wszystko.Jest o wiele lepsza od TNT.Została użyta bojowo i opatentowana.Jest to gaz zapalający. Rozdział 31 - Upadek RWT Ten serwer był bardzo udany dla Federacji,zostały opracowane nowe technologie,odbudowano frakcje,oraz zdobyto nowe doświadczenia,przejęto kontrole militarną nad serwerem.Serwer został zamknięty. 'Serwer EuropaMC' (serwer RolePlay na modach) Rozdział 32 - III Rzesza i EuropaMC EuropaMC była serwerem podobnym do MyUtopia,wybierało się gotową frakcję do walki,wybór padł na III Rzeszą.Standardowo rozwój militarny i ekonomiczny.Jednak serwer był dziurawy jak ser szwajcarski.Przez granicę dało się przechodzić i atakować inne państwa.Federacja przejęła stery nad Berlinem i Rzeszą. Rozdział 33 - sprawa Finlandi'''i III Rzesza miała rewelacyjne stosunki dyplomatyczne z Finlandią za prezydenta PanGubernator.Podpisano kilka umów,opracowywano plany wojenne,handlowano.Kiedy Wiśnia został premierem wszystko legło w gruzach,nowy premier szantażował III Rzeszę i robił prowokacje.Pewnego dnia gracz Finlandii Blackk_Shadow podpalił pobliskie lasy Rzeszy. '''Rozdział 34 - Upadek moralny EuropaMC Gdy Wiśnia za podlizywanie się dostał współwłaściciela wszystko się zmieniło.Rzesza postanowiła wziąć sprawe w swoje ręcę i postanowiła zemścić się na Finlandii.Kanclerz Niemiec - Archez rozkazał raid ostateczny na bazę Finlandii.Atak został udany przez walkower.Rzesza zwyciężyła.Jednak zapłaciła straszliwą cenę,zbanowano członków Federacji.Wiśnia pizda,spierdolił znowu,tym razem zbanował bo by przegrał.PanGubernator właściciel serwera nie widzi problemu.Najaw wyszły fakty,iż Finlandia brała itemy z gamemoda,nie oszczędzając się przy tym. frame|Mem w wykonaniu Archeza. Rozdział 35 - EuropaMc Od raidu na Finlandię minęło trochę czasu.. Finowie nadal nie mogą się pozbierać.Rzesza w tym czasie zawarła sojusz z ZSRR ,od teraz razem stoją na straży pokoju.Niestety - serwer został zatrzymany w celu zrobienia poprawek i napraw,kto wie czy wystartuje ponownie.Finlandia nadal nie mogła sie pogodzić z porażką a zniszczenie Helsinek przez wojska niemieckie dobiły ją ostatecznie.Następnie wszyscy zostali pobanowani na chacie discord.Tak oto pada Europamc gdzie zdrowie psychiczne straciła cała Finlandia,lecz serwer został odzyskany.Kto wie co się wydarzy. Rozdział 36 - Krwawe Kruki Krwawe Kruki są jednostką specjalna Nowej Federacji.Mają za sobą wiele operacji specjalnych na tyłach wroga.Wszystkie dotąd zakończone powodzeniem.Kruki wykonują zadanie wagi najwyżej z jak największą dokładnością.Ich wyszkolenie jest na najwyższym poziomie. Rozdział 37 - Powrót Rzeszy Gdy Europamc została "wyremontowana" ,członkowie owego kraju zbudowali Berlin - piękną i estetyczną stolicę III Rzeszy.W międzyczasie Federacja znalazła nową bazę,rozbudowała się i przegrupowała się,rozpoczęto produkcję nano setów i Maschinepistole 44.Zbrojeniówka oraz przemysł odżyły.Trwają przygotowania do wojny wedle przysłowia ,,Jeśli chcesz pokoju,szykuj się do wojny" Rozdział 38 - Aneksja syberii północnej Według planu Rzesza-ZSRS,Rosja miała wziąć syberię północną a Rzesza południowe zimowe peryferia.Tak się stało w zwołanej konferencji.Prezydent Finlandii podpisał dokument transferu ziem.ZSRR miało teraz teren do budowy łagrów. Rozdział 39 - Nielegalne przejęcie władzy w ZSRS W przewrocie uczestniczyła Finlandia i wisnia.Area Frist - był car został obalony a wiśnia nazwał sie władcą Rosji.Z pomocą wyruszyła Rzesza.Miasto zostało zniszczone bombą atomową.Nic nie zostało.Od teraz trwa Wojna Światowa. Rozdział 40 - Obrona Berlina. Moskwa była tylko przynętą.W tym czasie Finlandia szturmowała Berlin.Natychmiast wszystkie wojska skierowały się do obrony Berlina.Czołg Rzeszy - T-80 spustoszył polę bitwy,jednak agresorzy mieli sethome w stolicy co było oszustwem.Używali bronii z gamemoda i mieli opa.Właściciel w tym uczestniczył.Najlepszą obroną były poustawiane Phalanxy ,zniszczyły wrogów.Jednak ci mieli cały czas ten sam sprzęt z gamemode.Co obrońcy zabijali agresorów to ci drudzy tepali się.Po długich walkach Berlin został opanowany.To smutny dzień w historii Federacji,lecz była frajda... Rzesza nie skapituluje nigdy! Rozdział 41 - Odbicie Berlina. Po długich walkach na ulicach Berlina ,obrońcy byli zmuszeni się wycofać.Gdy agresorzy opuścili miasto,został on odbity i ponownie pełni funkcję stolicy Rzeszy.Nadal nie został podpisany akt kapitulacji. Rozdział 42 - Szyfr Archiego Podczas działalności fejka Archiego udało się go złapać ,ten wysłał ważne dane w szyfrze.Dotąd Federacja nie miała klucza deszyfrującego aby rozszyfrować tajemniczy tekst.Po 3 miesiącach udało się go rozszyfrować.Został zapisany w alfabecie mandaloriańskim.Tymczasem Anty Fejk Team ustaliło kto jest posiadaczem multikont - jest nim były gracz serwerów wojennych,jego nick to ,,Dragoth".W międzyczasie Futurum Progressium zaczęły nawiedzać nowe fejki,groziły policją,wyzywały ludzi. 'Serwer Futurum Progressium ' Rozdział 43 - Nowa Nadzieja Rozwój na Futurum Progresium szedł pełną parą. Siedziba Federacji miała już prężnie pracującą maszynownię zasilaną energią geotermalną pozyskiwaną z lawy znoszonej pełnymi wiadrami w pocie czoła przez ciężko pracujących obywateli Federacji. Rozpoczęto produkcję broni i planowano podbój kosmosu, a w potężnych piecach wytapiano stal. Niestety, mimo ogólnego splendoru i rozkwitu Federacji został wbity nóż w plecy przez nikogo innego niż smolkiego14, który zdradził nas i poprzysiągł wierność Wiśni i jego ideologiom. Podobno zdrady dokonał w zamian za zasiłek który Microcraft rozdaję leniuchom. Rozdział 44 - Piekło na Ziemii Tak jak w '44, odbyła się istna gehenna. Na początku smolki14, właściciel serwera - jakby nie patrzeć, zaatakował Rofa2000 który obecnie zbierał drewno w lasach niedaleko spawna. Rof2000 nie miał Optifine przez co miał ogromne lagi. co wykorzystał smolki i zmusić go do odwrotu. Doszło do wymiany ognia na linii Mako (Blackk_Shadow), smolki14 - Rof2000, Jego Świętobliwość(Archez) (który bez wahania porzucił obecne zajęcie i ruszył na pomoc poddanemu). Obie strony rozeszły się a Jego Świętobliwość wydał rozkaz rozpoczynający przygotowania do wojny, który został ogłoszony przez Rofa słowami "GODZINA WOJNY WYBIŁA". Niecałą godzinę później 6 odważnych Federacjonistów (PawN, AREA_FRIST, Rof2000, Archez, Makapaka (maslo_pl/olsam), czlowiek488) rozpoczęło walkę. Wróg oszukując odnalazł naszą siedzibę i zmusił nas do odwrotu, jednakże przez następne pół godziny nie opuścił bazy.... przez Rofa2000. Śmiałek na początku w ogniu walki ewakuował większość surowców bazy wraz z ważną maszynerią i zbudował schron dla rannych Federacjonistów, służący też jako magazyn na wyżej wymienione surowce i maszyny. Następnie, uzbrojony jedynie w zbroję i miecz oraz własną dumę ze służby Federacji, powrócił do starej bazy i przez frywolne pół godziny skutecznie zabijał lepiej uzbrojonych Microfców. Microfcy mieli pokaźne pokłady żelaza i broni, przez co uzupełniali stracony ekwipunek a także tepali się na miejsce swego zgonu z rąk Rofa raz po raz. Nie wiedzieli jednak że jedynie zasilają Federację. Później, kiedy zrozumieli że walka w jedynie 3 na 1 Rofa nie ma sensu, tchórzliwie zwiali do swej bazy która była właśnie szturmowana przez wojska Federacji pod wodzą samego Jego Świętobliwości, Anioła Wojny Archeza. Rof dołączył do reszty Federacjonistów. Został przeprowadzony pomyślny szturm w którym w mniej niż minutę rozgromiono wszystkich Microfców. Microfcy jednak zastawili pułapkę i wypuścili trujący gaz, co zmusiło siły Federacji do chwilowego odwrotu. Następnie, w samobójczym akcie szalonego fanatyzmu podpalili ów gaz (który, swoją drogą, był wybuchowy) i wysadzili w powietrze całą bazę crashując serwer. frame|Zrzut ekranu z ataku na bazę Microcraft(Minesoft) Rozdział 45 - Wojna Domowa? Po prawie 2 latach niezachwianego pokoju wewnątrz Federacji, nasza organizacja stanęła na krawędzi wojny domowej. Sprawcą zamieszek był niejaki ,,Nikt". Próbował on namówić między innymi Rofa2000, K4mMota, RetroGraczaPL i MakęPakę do przyłączenia się do niego. Jednakże wierni i zadowoleni z rządów Jego Świętobliwości ów Federacjoniści szybko wraz z Liderem zorganizowali tajne siły kontr-rewolucyjne i powstrzymali żądnego zemsty ,,Nikt" przed zdobyciem władzy i zapewne zniszczeniem Federacji Rozdział 46 - Nieudana próba ataku na Federację Dnia 4 listopada, tj. niedziela, niejaki Themis zaatakował serwer Federacji, zablokował Marszałkowi dostęp do czatu i odebrał Rofowi rangi by ten nie mógł zareagować. Najprawdopodobniej użył do tego luki w zabezpieczeniach jaką był bot, posiadający uprawnienia administratora. Na całe szczęście nie udało mu się usunąć żadnego kanału, ni wiadomości, jednakże tajne informacje z bazy danych Federacji zostały skradzione i prawdopodobnie rozprowadzone między naszych wrogów. 'Druga edycja EuropaMC' Rozdział 47 - Druga edycja EuropyMC Ogłoszenie przez PanGubernator drugiej edycji EuropyMC nie przyniosło wiele entuzjazmu, lecz obaw czy nie powtórzy się to co na pierwszej edycji. Członkowie Federacji wybrali frakcję III Rzesza, która potem zmieniła się w Drugie Cesarstwo Tysiącletniej Rzeszy Narodu Niemieckiego. Cesarzem został Archez, który rządzi konsekwentnie. Podpisał pakt z ZSRR, Finlandią oraz sojusz z Polską. Zadowolenie nie trwało długo. Zmorą serwera wg. administracji stał się gracz Femiś. Rozdział 48 - Budowa miast Na serwer zostały wpuszczone osoby z Niemiec, już po 1 dniu Berlin wyrósł na świetną stolicę. Po paru dniach zaczęła się profanacja pomników,niszczenie tabliczek w stolicy, po dłuższym śledztwie okazało się,że to Femiś. Został zbanowany. W międzyczasie zbudowano gospodarstwo rolne w Pawnhagen,wybudowano linie kolejowe do każdego państwa, ufortyfikowano Berlin. W planach jest budowa miasta przemysłowego - Archwaldu. W pewnym dniu stosunki polsko-niemieckie były jedne z najgorszych za sprawą sporów dot. serwera. Kryzys na szczęście udało się zażegnać. frame|Mapa drugiej edycji EuropyMC. Rozdział 48 - Konferencja Dzisiejszego dnia tj. 2.12.2018 do Berlina przybył PanGubernator(przywódca Finlandii) ,aby rozmawiać o budowie dróg,autostrad i koleji transfrakcyjnych.Stosowny dokument został podpisany w Budynku Konferencyjnym Cesarstwa Niemieckiego w Berlinie.Odrazu zaczęto przebudowę lotniska Berlińskiego oraz budowę tuneli i drogę do Pawnhagen.Tam również zbudowano plantację owoców ,fermy i farmy. frame|Fotografia przedstawia podpisanie dokumentu. Rozdział 49 - Federacja Narodów Dla odskoczni członkowie Federacji postanowili zagrać w internetową grę strategiczną ,,Call of War". Miała ona na celu podbicie Europy,świata(zależne od scenariuszu).Z racji tego,iż podejrzewa się,że Francją może być Femiś,postanowiono zawiązać Federację Narodów - koalicję.Gra jest symulatorem geopolityki oraz strategią wojskową w czasach 2WŚ. Rozdział 50 - Druga edycja Europamc W trakcie budowania miast dochodziło do nie miłych incydentów takich jak podmiana flag ,czy wysadzanie miast nukiem.Gwoździem do trummy okazała się być nie aktywność właściciela serwera PanGubernator oraz absurdalne zachowania administratora Wiśnii takie jak ,,mam wyjebane na ten serwer" ,lub podmiana tabliczek w stolicach na niestosowne hasła .Gracz Femiś natomiast budował genitalia na terenie Berlina. Dnia 4 grudnia nastąpiła detonacja ładunków atomowych w stolicach państw.Dla Federacji jest to skończony serwer.Jedynie szkoda trudu ludzi siedzących do późna i budujących miasta podczas gdy administratorowie mieli wywalone. frame|Zdjęcie przedstawia Katedrę Serca Chrystusowego w Berlinie.frame|Zdjęcie satelitarne Berlina. Rozdział 51 - Reformy Federacji. Po dołączeniu weteranów wojen m.in na serwerze Avernus ,czyli Fullfun oraz Egzequtor rozpoczęły się zmiany.Owi członkowie Federacji postanowili udzielić kilku rad,sposobów na kształt frakcji.Posiadali niezwykłe doświadczenie wyniesione z ich byłej frakcji ,,DarkRiders".Archez zastosował się do tych porad.W międzyczasie były przyjaciel i pierwszy historyczny członek Federacji zdradził swoją gildię.Przesłał screenshoty osobom trzecim,nie upoważnionym do dostępu do chatu.Był to Ozyrys(Mako),odrazu zasłaniał się chęcią dopełnienia sprawiedliwości. Do frakcji dołączyli nowi członkowie Rozdział 52 - HCF2U.pl i Kwadratowa Rozróba. Hardcore Factions for you był serwerem vanillowym na 1.12.2,zaproponowanym przez Egzequtora,był to pierwszy od dawna serwer nie na modach,gdyż Federacja grała głównie na nich cały czas.Frakcja liczyła ,wówczas 7 osób,co poniekąd zaskoczyło Egzequtora.Po otwarciu rozpoczęła sie budowa bazy i zbrojenie,dzień później, niestety Federalni musieli opuścić serwer,ponieważ administracja i ich profesjonalizm zostawiał sobie wiele do życzenia.Pojawił się nowy serwer - Kwadratora Rozróba.Polega ona na dołączeniu do jednej z dwóch frakcji i graniu tam,poniekąd były elementy RP.Dzięki uprzejmości Pitu7944,serwer powstał na jego VPS. Rozdział 53 - Ponowny upadek frakcji Wiśnii. Odkąd Minesoft stracił pozycję lidera na serwerze TPG i odejściu Gregorixa (najwybitniejszego członka MS) z frakcją działo się coraz gorzej, w dodatku przejście Federacji na stronę Imperium wbiło gwóźdź do trumny Minesoftu. Nadzieją na powrót na szczyt były sojusze ZSGR oraz ZSFR, pozwalały one uwolnić ambicje Wiśnii jako lidera ,,Wszechfrakcji", jednakże plany pokrzyżował sam Archez, który ma zupełnie inną doktrynę. Drugą nadzieją było pozyskanie anty-federalnych ludzi z kręgów EuropyMC oraz zmniejszenie ambicji do Microcrafta - frakcji wydającej system operacyjny. Paradoksalnie jedynym większym odbiorcą OS`u Wiśnii była Federacja.Odejście gracza wiśnia z EuropyMC na tzw. ,,wakacje" oraz zniknięcie na nieokreślony czas, pokazało ,że Microcraft upadł. Rozdział 54 - Rywalizacja na Kwadratowej Rozróbie Były dwie frakcje - Khoronait - zarządzany przez Archeza i grali w nim członkowie Federacji.Drugą frakcją był Askenion - dowodził nim Egzequtor wraz z podległymi jemu ludźmi.Od początku powstawały napięcia między dwoma mocarstwami.Dzięki ekspansji ,budowie silnej gospodarki i ulepszeniu wojska,Khoronait był gotowy do wojny.Pierwszy atak na Askenion zakończył się narzuconym przez administrację pokojem na pare dni.Niestety z powodu prowokacji frakcji Egzequtora pokój skończył się szybciej niż było ustalone.Po wypowiedzeniu wojny ,następnego dnia Khoronait(Federacja) rozpoczęła atak na Askenion. Rozdział 55 - Upadek Askenionu Atak rozpoczął się około 15.15.Archez wraz z Femisiem szybko zwołali aktywnych członków Federacji do gry,w międzyczasie dołączył Katniss.Po wyposażeniu każdego żołnierza w niezbędny sprzęt ,ruszyli do walki.Pod murami Askenionu zostały położone creepery w celu zdetonowania fortyfikacji.Przełamali się,natychmiast ruszyli na szczyt zamku ,lecz wejście do zamku zostało tymczasowo obronione ,a żołnierze Khoronaitu musieli się chwilo wycofać do bramy głównej.Dzięki zabiciu kilku członków Askenionu ,zdołali Federacjoniści wyposażyć tych,którzy umarli.Wrogowie zabudowali mury jeszcze wyżej,podwładni Archeza musieli się wycofać do ich bazy w celu przegrupowania ,lecz żołnierze Egzequtora zrobili kontratak na główny zamek Khoronaitu,atak został odparty ,a Federacjoniści przeszli do kontrofensywy,po 30 minutach batalii zamek udało się zdobyć.Claim przeciwinika spadł tak bardzo,że można było zacząć claimować zamek Askenionu.W międzyczasie obrońcy zrezygnowali z dalszej obrony twierdzy.Federacja aka Khoronait wygrała,pokonując przy tym legendę serwerów jakim był Egzequtor. frame|Członek Federacji patrzący w maszt flagi Federacji.W tle zdobyty zamek Egzequtora i Fullfuna.rightframe|Oblężenie murów zamku Askenionu. 'Serwer Scorched Death' Rozdział 56 - Scorched Death Po roku prac wreszcie wystartował serwer SD.Był to kolejny post-apokaliptyczny survival na modach.W międzyczasie gracz ,,Femiś" został usunięty z Federacji za jego zachowanie,wkrótce założył frakcję ,,Sparta" i sprzymierzył się z wiśnią.Na starcie serwera były 3 osoby z Federacji,rozwój zaczął się standardowo.Femiś cały czas ginął,gdyż tryb trudności był wysoki,więc po rozmowach z Archezem postanowili zrobić chwilową unię Federacja-Sparta.Wiśnia po opuszczeniu Femisia się załamał i przestał grać na serwerze i z obawy raidu przez Federację.Serwer niestety posiadał błędy,które zostały z czasem poprawione.Pretendentami do najsilniejszej frakcji była frakcja Archeza i Akacza - AkaczTigers Rozdział 57 - Atak na AkaczTigers Federacja chcąc się pozbyć zagrożenia ,postanowiła zniszczyć AkaczTigers.Raid się odbył około godziny 17.00 25 grudnia 2018 roku.Raid zaczął się od przełamania murów,następnie wysadzenia bazy na powierzchni i wejściu do środka.Miejscówka została złupiona a reaktor jądrowy wysadzony.Obrońcy nie stawiali prawie żadnego oporu,a całą sytuację obserwował snajper Femiś,który ubezpieczał atakującego Archeza i Smolkiego.Lider Federacji został potem zbanowany za rzekome łamanie regulaminu,następnie oczerniony przez właściciela SD - XingThePanda tekstem: ,,Panie i panowie, nie było mnie raptem kilka godzin, a osoba, która dostała odemnie szanse zniszczyła ją, łamiąc wielokrotnie regulamin. Posłał za sobą swoją frakcje nie mówiąc im o konsekwencjach. Chodzi mi o Archeza, który dostał bana dożywotniego. Robiąc to mógłbym wysłać standardowy komunikat, ale nie. Chcę powiedzieć wam coś od serca, nie jako właściciel Scorched Death, tylko jako człowiek, gracz tak jak wy, jako po prostu Kuba. Nie chcę, aby był tutaj taki ferment jaki wywołał Archez, lecz spokojną, fajną atmosfere w miejscu, gdzie każdy może sobie pograć i spędzić mile czas. Proszę też członków Federacji, aby nie szli ślepo za Archezem tylko posłuchali rozumu. Wielu graczy znajdujących się tutaj nie wie o serwerach, na których byłem technikiem. Kończyło się zawsze tak samo, Archez niszczyl serwer łamiąc regulamin, a federacja i inni nie mieli serwerów do gry....". frame|Snajper ,,Femiś" ubezpieczający atak Archeza i Smolkiego na bazę.right Dwa dni potem ,Femiś wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i postanowił zaatkować frakcję mcfilet ,jednak ten stchórzył,następnie wypowiedział wojnę AkaczTigers.Femiś był wyposażony w najlepszy karabin snajpierski jakim jest Beretta .50cal.(zabijała na 1 trafienie).Edek - właściciel discorda Darkness Grounds zbanował wtedy Archeza i Femisia,tego ostatniego z powodu wyzywania.Przywódcę Federacji z niewiadomych przyczyn.Wiadomo,że Akacz i Panda zmanipulowali Edkiem ,by ten zbanował członków Federacji. Rozdział 58 - Próba rewolucji i multikonta. Fejk o nazwie ,,Kastylijczyk" próbował wzniecić rewolucję przeciw Archezowi,na szczęście nie powiodło się to.W tym samym czasie został zaatakowany discord Area Frajdy,gdzie atakującym okazał się być najpierw Wiśnia,potem ,,Kastylijczyk".Wyzywał on Archeza i Federację,również życząc najgorsze rzeczy.W tym wszystkim uczestniczył XingThePanda. Dlaczego multikonta są używane? W imię czego? Zniszczenia frakcji w Minecraft? 'Serwer techniczny CHG' Rozdział 58 - Serwer CHG CHG był serwerem technicznym ,posiadał mody takie jak galacticraft,industrialcraft.Archez wchodząc na serwer był sam,sprzymierzył się z graczem o nicku ,,Sora" ,wten Lider Federacji zawołał pozostalych ludzi z frakcji.Baza była wyposażona przez Archeza oraz bardzo bogata.Głównym celem było osiedlić się na Marsie jak gildia WMC.W 1 dzień zbudowano całą infrastrukturę kosmiczną,maszynerię i polecono na czerwoną planetę. frame|Archez na Marsie.frame|Rakieta rozpoczynająca swój lot na Marsa. Rozdział 59 - Atak na frakcję WMC i zmiany. Po założeniu bazy na Marsie i wyposażeniu 4 członków Federacji we wszystko co niezbędne,przyszedł czas na zaatakowanie frakcji dominującej - WMC.Atak zaczął się niespodziewanie.Najpierw Federacjoniści zniszczyli maszyny podtrzymujące życie.Grabiąc bazę wszedł wróg.Po krótkiej bijatyce 1 przeciwnik zginął a drugi zdołał uciec w głąba Marsa.Atakiem dowodził Archez,udał się sukcesem.Zgromadzone surowce z raidu dały przewagę Federacji. Po zniszczeniu frakcji na serwerze CHG ,nadszedł czas na serwer Edka ,,Darkness Grounds" ,który był kontynuacją serii ApoCraft.Z poczatku przeszkoda był moderator - Wiśnia,jednak dzięki oporze społeczności wiśnia uciekł,jednak powyrzucał wiekszośc graczy z chatu Discord,teraz wchodzi na chat i wychodzi ,wyzywa Federację każdego razu.Dzięki pomocy Archeza w rozwoju DG,został mianowany na Admina. Trochę czasu potem Federacja miała królową - została nią AnKa i razem z Archezem rządzili we frakcji. 'Problemy' Rozdział 60 - Problemy Federacji Głównym problemem był brak większej aktywności i zainteresowania ze strony niektórych członków oraz brak rozwiniętych serwerów z modami do gry.Pojawiło się również duże niezadowolenie ze strony graczy serwerów ,gdzie gra Federacja.Oskarżali oni frakcję o niszczenie serwerów i nie stosowanie się do regulaminów.Główny dowódca wojskowy - Femiś wykorzystywał frakcję Archeza do swoich celów by osiągnąć sukces.Innymi słowy chciał wykorzystać.Kolejnym problemem było już przejedzenie/znudzenie tym samym,sam lider Federacji nie wyrażał już chęci do ponawiania ataków.Archez postanowił zamrozić frakcję,a sam chat pozostawić na ewentualną mobilizację.Póki co będzie grał we frakcji adminowskiej - Legion na serwerze Darkness Grounds.Legion składa się z administracji owego serwera,czyli trójki liderów wielkich frakcji z ModyCrafta,którzy zawiązali sojusz przeciw Imperium.Była to Federacja,Minesoft oraz NwN. W międzyczasie rozgoryczony były członek Federacji i jej weteran - Femiś stworzył Spartę,która poniekąd powstała w celu zniszczenia Federacji.Femiś został usunięty z Federacji ,gdyż okazywał dziecinne zachowanie,był egoistyczny oraz nie wykazywał przyzwoitej kultury (innymi słowy wyzywał wszystkich,którzy nie są po jego stronie). Ciekawostki *Federacja kontynuowała doktrynę Khadona i jego misję. *Archez po pokonaniu Askenionu został mianowany na Imperatora Imperium przez Khadona. *Federacja na serwerze RPCrframe|Jedyne zdjęcie pałacu Federacji na RPCraft(Amatorska budowla)aft posiadała swój amatorski pałac.Zachowało się tylko jedne zdjęcie. *Federacja była następcą Imperium Khadona. Kategoria:Ugrupowania Kategoria:Frakcja